


Late Nights Always Leave Me Thinking of You

by lucidscreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, Late Night Musings, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Pining, Romance, Spirit of the Puzzle, Timeline What Timeline, drabblet, soul rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Alone in his soul room, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle daydreams about kissing his partner.





	Late Nights Always Leave Me Thinking of You

If I kissed you while dreaming, would you shy from me? Or would you reach for me, cradle me in your arms? Would you hold me to your heart, comfort me when the shadows draw near?

If I kissed you while dreaming, would you smile for me, alone? Would you see me as I truly am?

If I kissed you, would you wake from dreams -- herald me as your savior, like a sleeping beauty freed from an evil curse? Would you take my hand and ride with me into our happily-ever-after?

If I kissed you, _aibou_...

Would you kiss me, too?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for something like ten years. I may have posted it on LJ at one point, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Written from a prompt: "If I kissed you while dreaming..."
> 
> I picture this as sometimes after the fire incident, but it's largely Timeline-What-Timeline.


End file.
